yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 89
"A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" (強襲！オベリスクフォース Kyōshū! Oberisuku Fōsu), known as "Hunted and Hounded" in the Dub version,' '''is the eighty-ninth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime]]. Synopsis Sora is surprised by the Obelisk Force's sudden arrival. Roget decides to use Sergey to intercept them. On the other hand, after the end of the Duel, Yūgo and Yūri's minds return to normal, and they once again confront each other. Meanwhile, Tsukikage and Reira run into the Obelisk Force. The two of them split up to fight against the Obelisk Force, but were pushed into a corner!! Featured Duels Tsukikage and Sora Shiun'in vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Red Red Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Tsukikage Tsukikage activates "Ninjitsu Technique of Hazy Duplication", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" (CG Star 4/1500/100) in Attack Position. He Releases "Shingetsu" to Advance Summon "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga " (CG Star 8/2000/3000), which can be Advance Summoned with 1 Release by Releasing a "Ninja" monster. "Getsuga" attacks "Hound Dog", but Red activates his face-down "Fusion Trench", which only allows Fusion Monsters to attack, thus the attack of "Getsuga" is negated. Tsukikage Sets two cards. Turn 3: Green Green activates "Fusion", fusing three copies of "Hound Dog" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" (CG Star 7/1800/1000) in Attack Position. Red activates the other effect of "Fusion Trench", which lets the controller of a Fusion Monster attack directly with that monster once per turn if they did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn. "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attacks Tsukikage directly (Tsukikage: 4000 → 2200 LP). Turn 4: Yellow Yellow activates "Fusion", fusing three copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" (CG Star 7/1800/1000). He activates the effect of "Fusion Trench" to allow "Triple Bite Hound Dog" to attack directly (Tsukikage: 2200 → 400 LP). Sora joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Sora: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 5: Sora Sora activates "Death-Toy Sanctuary" by sending 1 card from his hand and 2 "Death-Toy" monsters from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. The cards he sends are "Edge Imp DT Modoki", "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and "Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio". Via the effect of "Death-Toy Sanctuary", all Fusion Monsters that Sora controls are treated as "Death-Toy" monsters. Sora next activates "Death-Toy Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as the Fusion Materials. He banishes "Lio", "Bear" and "DT Modoki" which is treated as a "Death-Toy" monster via its own effect from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" (CG Star 8/2800/2000). Next he activates "Fusion", fusing "Furnimal Bear" and "Edge Imp Scissors" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger" (CG Star 6/1900/1200). The effect of the Fusion Summoned "Tiger" activates, allowing Sora to destroy cards his opponent controls up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. Sora destroys "Fusion Trench". The effect of "Tiger" increases the ATK of all "Death-Toy" monsters Sora controls by 300 for each "Furnimal" and "Death-Toy" monster he controls ("Tiger": 1900 → 2500, "Chimera": 2800 → 3400). Tsukikage activates his face-down "Barrier Ninjitsu - Technique of Hazy Transfer", which lets a monster he controls gain the effect of an opponent's monster until the End Phase. Tsukikage targets "Mad Chimera" and lets it gain the effect of "Triple Bite Hound Dog". With the gained effect from "Triple Bite Hound Dog", "Chimera" can attack up to three monsters during each Battle Phase. "Mad Chimera" attacks and destroys Green's "Triple Bite Hound Dog " (Green: 4000 → 2400). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Mad Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon that destroyed "Triple Bite Hound Dog" to his side of the field. "Mad Chimera" gains 300 ATK for each monster Sora controls that was Special Summoned by this effect (3400 → 3700). With the effect of "Death-Toy Sanctuary", the Fusion Monster "Triple Bite Hound Dog" is treated as a "Death-Toy" monster and the effect of "Scissors Tiger" increases the ATK of all "Death-Toy" monsters Sora controls ("Scissors Tiger": 2500 → 2800, "Mad Chimera": 3400 → 4000, "Triple Bite Hound Dog": 1800 → 2700). "Mad Chimera" attacks and destroys Yellow's "Triple Bite Hound Dog" (Yellow: 4000 → 1800). With the effect of "Mad Chimera", Sora Special Summons the destroyed "Triple Bite Hound Dog" to his side of the field and "Mad Chimera" gains 300 ATK for it via its own effect ("Mad Chimera": 4000 → 4300). "Death-Toy Sanctuary" treats the second "Triple Bite Hound Dog" as a "Death-Toy" monster and the effect of "Scissors Tiger" increases the ATK of all of Sora's monsters ("Scissors Tiger": 2800 → 3100, "Mad Chimera": 4300 → 4600, Green's "Triple Bite Hound Dog": 2700 → 3000, Yellow's "Triple Bite Hound Dog": 1800 → 3000). "Mad Chimera" attacks and destroys Red's "Hound Dog" (Red: 4000 → 400). The effect of "Mad Chimera" activates, allowing Sora to Special Summon the destroyed "Hound Dog" to his side of the field and "Mad Chimera" gains 300 ATK for it via its own effect (4600 → 4900). "Hound Dog" and the two "Triple Bite Hound Dog" attack the three members of Obelisk Force directly (Red: 400 → 0, Green: 2400 → 0, Yellow: 1800 → 0). Reira Akaba vs. Obelisk Force Duel is not shown, Reira defeats multiple members of the Obelisk Force. Sergey Volkov vs. Obelisk Force Duel is not shown, Sergey controls "Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma" (CG Star 8/0/0) and defeats multiple members of the Obelisk Force. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Tsukikage Sora Shiun'in Obelisk Force Other Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2